


Some Late-night Lovin

by FairyAngel12



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Sex, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-29 13:54:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17809202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyAngel12/pseuds/FairyAngel12
Summary: Wrote this once but then lost my nerve and deleted it. Decided to re-write it and put it back up. Evie goes to Demencia's room for some loving, and gets even more than she asked for. Not that she's complaining. Demencia even gets something in return.I tried to fix any mistakes, I'm sorry if I missed any.Edit: changed the title cuz it sounded better





	Some Late-night Lovin

Evie sighed as she made her way down the halls towards Demencia's room. She hated the feeling of shyness bubbling up inside her when thinking of what she was about to do. It hadn't been the first time they did it, nor would it be the last, but she was still nervous everytime. Demencia always said it was cute, but she thought otherwise. She knocked on the door and waited, hearing the music come to a stop. The butterflies in her stomach fluttered more as she heard footsteps come closer to the door, moreso when Demencia answered. 

"Hiya!" She greeted looking down at Evie with a goofy grin. 

"H-hey" Evie replied shyly. Demencia smirked. It was cute that the fairy was still shy after knowing each other this long. Evie, seeing the smirk, blushed and grumbled, "Can I come in please?"

"Of course!"

Evie walked in and looked around the room. Everything about it screamed Demencia, even the variety of pillows and blankets piled on the bed-like windowsill surrounded by a few stuffed lizards and reptiles. Demencia skipped over to the 'bed' and sat cross-legged on it facing Evie as the fairy closed the door. The hybrid got a devilish grin on her face as she crooked her finger, beckoning Evie to her. Evie swallowed her nervousness and went to sit on Demencia's lap, moaning and closing her eyes when the other girl pulled her into a kiss, but then squeaked a little when she felt a hand sneak its way between her legs and stroke her through her shorts. She gasped in pleasure as Demencia slid her hand inside her shorts applying more pressure to make the experience more sensational. 

Her breathing quickened and she began moving her body to a rhythm as demencia gradually quickened the pace adding pressure as she did so. As she drew closer, she closed her legs around the other girl's hand, gasping and moaning as it heightened the amount of pleasure coursing through her body. Demencia continued stroking and teasing at a fast pace varying her motions to keep the fairy where she wanted her, which was for her to be a writhing, moaning mess under her mercy. "Almost there, sweetie~" she purred. 

Evie continued moaning and rocking until she clamped her legs even tighter, trembling and crying out as she came. Demencia pulled Evie close and kissed her, "Such a good girl~"

Evie blushed heavily at this earning another smirk from the lizard girl. Demencia then picked her up and gently flipped her over her lap, petting the girl's thighs and bottom, occasionally going between her legs to stroke her. She unfastened the shorts and slid them down past her knees then slid a hand back between Evie's legs, earning a moan as she stroked and teased. Then without warning,she withdrew her hand and brought down on Evie's bottom with a loud SMACK, smirking when the girl squeaked.

"You best behave while I spank you, young lady, " Demencia said, an authoritive tone in her voice, "or I'll use the belt, understand?"

Evie whimpered, "Yes, ma'am."

Demencia smiled and petted Evie. Of course she knew she wouldn't be using the belt, it was just something she did as part of the foreplay. Evie never minded either, in fact she went along with it which added to the fun. She delivered another hard swat to Evies rear, grinning when the girl squirmed and moaned. "Good girl~" she purred, "and if you behave, I'll use the hairbrush like you know you want me to~."

"Yes, ma'am."

Demencia grinned then continued the spanking alternating between each cheek. After about ten swats, she slid her hand inside the girl's leggings and slowly brought them down, inserting her fingers and teasing as she did so. She stroked and teased a bit then resumed the spanking. 

As Demencia continued the spanking, Evie had to bite her lip to keep quiet as pleasure began to flood her senses once again. Her breath came out in gasps as she arched and squirned under the other girl's teasing.

Demencia grinned wider as Evie began to moan. She paused to remove the underwear. She then inserted her fingers once more to rub the sweet spot varying in motions and quickening the pace gradually causing Evie to arch and move in rhythm to the teasing. She brought the girl halfway close then took her fingers out petting Evie when the girl whined in protest and need. "You've been such a good girl, Evie~."

Evie mewled at the praise and raised her bottom a bit. "P-please, ma'am?" She pleaded. Demencia picked up the hairbrush and rewarded Evie with a few taps, then brought it down with a loud CRACK which caused Evie to jerk and yelp a bit. Evie moaned and squirmed as Demencia continued to rain down a series of swats on her bottom, gasping for breath as she drew closer to release. She arched her body to the raise her rear which made the swats harder, making the spanking more pleasurable. "M-ma'am, harder" she pleaded. 

Demencia smirked and obliged, but almost froze when Evie actually cried out. "Sweetie?"

Evie shook her head to indicate she was fine. Demencia nodded. "Just remember to use the safe word if I go too far. It's in place for a reason."

"Yes, ma'am."

"Okay." She massaged and kneaded Evie's bottom to help some of the heat out, going between her legs to rub there as well. She the reinserted her fingers to rub and tease a little before picking up the brush and resuming. Each crack was followed by breathy moans as Evie arched and squirmed from the warmth spreading through her very core. "D-demencia~" she whined, need dripping in every syllable. 

Demencia purred, "Yes, my love?~" she knew what Evie wanted, but wanted her to say it. She put the brush down and switched back to her hand, pinching and kneading in between each swat. 

"I n-need you to-"

Demencia grinned impishly, "Such a good girl~"

She gave Evie five more swats with her hand, pinching and kneading after each swat. After the final swat, she slid her fingers inside and began to slowly pump Evie, rubbing her sweet pot in various motions as well as varying the amount of pressure she used. As Evie arched and moved in rhythm with the ministrations, Demencia gradually increased her pace making sure to rub the sweet spot as she did so. Breathy gasps and moans were the only noise Evie could make now as she arched into the ministrations rocking her body in rhythm. Demencia continued increasing her pace faster and faster until finally, Evie's body shivered from orgasm and Evie let out a moan of relief before slumping over Demencia's lap gasping as she caught her breath. Demencia withdrew her fingers and rubbed circles on Evie's back. "My sweet, sweet girl~. So well behaved~."

"Mmnn~" Evie moaned closing her eyes as she relaxed, "Demencia~"

Demencia helped Evie to sit up so that she was sitting instead of laying on her lap. She held the girl and rocked her back and forth showering her with nuzzles and kisses. Evie nuzzled and kissed in return then slowly stood up and sat next to her. 

"Sweetheart?" Demencia inquired, concern morphing to surprise as Evie pulled Demencia over her lap and adjusted her so that her rear was slightly in the air. She looked behind her to see a soft, yet shy smile shining through the tears and splotched redness. Evie rubbed Demencia's back, then flipped her skirt up and removed her underwear. Demencia's confusion morphed to surprise and pleasure as Evie slid a hand between the hybrid's legs rubbing and teasing. 

Demencia's eyes became half-lidded as she allowed herself to get lost amongst the pleasure and ecstasy that coursed through her as her lover continued to rub in various motions and applied various amounts of pressure as she had done. "Ah~Evie~"

She arched and rocked her body in rhythm as Evie gradually increased the pace pumping her fingers back and forth and rubbing her sweet spot. Demencia's moaning became more breathy as she drew closer. She was halfway close when the other girl withdrew causing her to whine from need, yelping in surprise as Evie swatted her with her hand, though moaned again when it was followed up with pinching and kneading. 

Evie continued this pattern relishing in the pleasure dripping in every gasp and moan emitting from the hybrid's lips. She hadn't been sure at first, but her heart warmed at the thought of being able to please her lover in return. When she sensed Demencia was close, she delivered a final swat then pinched and kneaded for a bit then slid her fingers between Demencia's legs and resumed. She started slow with rubbing and teasing then began pumping her fingers back and forth gradually increased her pace as Demencia continued to moan and rock her body into the ministrations, her moans becoming breathier as she came closer to release. "Ah-hnn~"

Evie pumped faster and faster gradualy applying pressure until Demencia's body arched and trembled from orgasm as she cried out from release then went limp. Evie smiled and patted her bottom before moving to her back to rub circles. They stayed that way for a few minutes before Demencia finally sat up having recovered. She stared at the usually shy girl, "Incredible~" was all she could say. Evie smiled brightly, "I aim to please you, Demi~"

"And pleased I am, my sweet girl~" Demencia nuzzled then got up and led Evie to the bathroom so they could bathe. As Demencia waited for the tub to fill, she undressed Evie and herself then sat the girl in her lap and began licking and kissing Evie's entire front gradually going downwards. Evie moaned, "Demencia~"

Demencia smirked then bent Evie over the tub and began to lick and nip down her neck and back then her bottom, then began to lick and tease the girls lower regions. Evie moaned and squirmed as Demencia did this, seeing stars as demencia slid her tongue inside her. "A-ahhh-hmn~" she arched her body causing demencia to go further inside, almost collapsing when the hybrids tongue reached her sweet spot, but the other girl caught and held her. Demencia continued licking and teasing being sure to get the sweet spot until Evie arched and cried out from another orgasm. The hybrid withdrew licking her lips and smirking. She kissed and nipped her lover's bottom working her way back up to the neck, eliciting gasps and moans of pleasure from the girl.

"Sorry, love, you're just too tempting to resist~"

Evie blushed and giggled, "No complaints here, my love~"

Once the tub was filled, she turned off the faucet and helped Evie into the tub getting in behind her. Once they were done bathing they dried themselves off and wrapped their towels around them. Demencia smirked as she took Evie back over her lap for a playful spanking, the smirk growing wider as Evie squealed and giggled. She then scooped Evie up and sat her on the bed then went to retrieve clothes for both of them. They dressed then climbed into bed cuddling each other. Evie kissed Demencia's nose then yawned, "Goodnight, Demi"

Demencia smiled, "Goodnight, sweet girl" and they both drifted off to sleep.


End file.
